


Back to Basics

by CorinaLannister



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Vesimir was appalled to learn that the latest batch of recruits did not know how to cook. He devised a special training regime to mitigate that.
Relationships: Vesemir & His Pupils (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



It was a misty winters morning at Kaer Morhen. Vesimir had stayed up late into the night to devise a new training regime for the recruits. It now included a specific set of instructions just for wilderness survival. Usually, recruits came from all over and had to have travelled for a long period of time before getting there. He should not have assumed that all recruits would be well versed in lighting a fire of all things. He would not stand for any of his recruits not been able to do one of the most simple of tasks. It was one of the most basic things to do, even without using a sign. Furthermore, the fact that none of his recruits could then cook to save their lives was a disaster. This is what kept Vesimir awake that night. He was going to teach them and they were going to learn for if they did not then they would not have breakfast. Simple. 

He was out and about before his pupils were up. This was a designated day of rest and reading. Intelligence of the mind also helped to enhance a Witchers life expectancy and proficiency. If they didn’t know a monsters weaknesses then how were they to kill it. He set about making a small space in the courtyard for this training exercise. Vesimir could make a fire using just a few pieces of dead wood and leaves in a few minutes. His pupils would learn to do the same. Once he had removed a few training dummies and deemed the space fit for use, it was then he decided he would wake all his pupils. 

Vesimir hurried inside, made one stop at the kitchen looking for items which would make the loudest noise within the evening hall where the current recruits were resting. There were only eighteen at this time though there could be as many as forty. Only one was awake and reading, Vesimir winked at him. He banged two pots together with gusto. All of the recruits were awake within moments, most scrambling to get up. One even threw a blade at the noise, it didn’t cause any harm as it skid along the floor towards Vesimir and stopped just shy of him. 

“All right, everyone up and outside, there will be breakfast for all!” Vesimir commanded. This made everyone rush and almost race each other to get there first. Only one boy remained seated. “Eskel, don’t you want breakfast?” he asked as he stepped closer to the boy. “I do but as there is no smoke or no smell of food then there won’t be any food down there.” Vesimir noted that Eskel had a keen observative mind but he still needed to join the others so he stated “You are correct Eskel, but run along, this training exercise if for your own good”. Once Eskel had scarpered a sly smile appeared on his face, when the recruits got down there they would first have to gather the right tools to make their fires. Then they would have to find the right ingredients to cook their own breakfast. Finally, they would have to start their fires themselves. This was a harsh lesson but one they needed in order to learn what life was like on the road. It was a necessity and they would thank him for it later in life. He supposed he had to make his own appearance down there before a disaster could occur so he walked down there at a leisurely pace. 

Once the recruits learned that they had to make their own breakfast there were mixed reactions but all set about the task. Vesimir explained that they had to make their own food before being allowed back inside to read. Most recruits had at least successfully made a fire by noon but only a few had managed to cook themselves a meal, Eskel being one of them. By late afternoon only a few students were left outside, one hadn’t even managed to start a fire yet. Vesimir had looked on as one of the recruits was standing by Triss, probably trying to get her to make a fireball but that ended with him sporting a black eye. He did not know what had made Triss hit him but he could guess as she retorted “If I can make my own fire then why on earth would I need warming up” before striding away.

It was evening by the time the last recruit had made his fire and eaten. Vesimir smiled proudly and asked him “That wasn’t so bad was it Geralt?”. Geralt did not acknowledge him but carried on inside hanging his head in shame. It was then that Vesimir asked “What did you say to Triss?”, Geralt turned and said “I asked if she would join me by the fire to warm up if I managed to start one”. It was then that Vesimir erupted into a laughing fit which was a rarity. When he pulled himself together he stated “Go on now, get inside, Geralt.”. Geralt then followed the path all the other recruits had taken to get back into the keep. 

Vesimir was proud of all his recruits that day, he had taught them a valuable lesson in survival, and he hoped it would save at least one of their lives later on. Even though all his students passed this part of the Witcher training he was particularly proud in two recruits, one of which showed a great worldly knowledge and one who showed determination and never gave up. He knew that both Eskel and Geralt would go on to do great things. They would become better Witchers than him even.


End file.
